Holiday Cheer, by Cody
by newvian-whovian
Summary: The ex-contestants are at a Christmas party on Christmas Eve, and Cody helps add some holiday cheer to the equation.


**I decided to take a break from writing the sequel to Dinner or Murder to write this Christmas story. This is told by Cody unless marked otherwise. I'm a Christian, so I don't really know much about Hanukkah. This is a Christmas one-shot.**

Holiday Cheer, by Cody

It was a typical Christmas, only this time, I was with my Total Drama friends and enemies. Yes, everyone from all three seasons was here, enjoying the party that Chris had thrown. Trent was at the piano playing Eine Kleine Nachtmusik. I couldn't express how much I love that song. I didn't know he was talented enough to play the piano as well as sing and play the guitar, despite my being in a band with him. Gwen was with him, watching his fingers fly over the keys. Wasn't she with Duncan? I guess not, since Duncan was with Courtney. Chris was over by Trent, expressing how much he loved the song Trent was playing. I smiled and looked towards Lindsay, who was with Tyler and Beth. They were at the punch bowl, with Lindsay leaning on it precariously. I watched as the bowl tipped over and spilled all over Lindsay. I cringed and came over to help.

"Are you okay, Lindsay?" I asked as I helped to clean the punch up off of the floor. Lindsay just screamed and went to her bag for a change of clothes. She sure was a quick learner, as this had happened a lot. Chris then went to the kitchen to get another bowl of punch. I suggested to Tyler and Beth that they not hang out by the punch bowl, and they agreed, leaving the area. I looked at Courtney and Duncan, who were fighting again. Blaineley was with Owen and Izzy, who were chatting about almost nothing. Sierra was at the piano with Gwen and Trent. Alejandro was with Heather, who was blushing. Apparently, Alejandro and Heather were going out, even after what Heather had done to him at the mouth of the volcano in Hawaii.

As usual, I was a wallflower. I don't know why I just called myself that, but it's true. Justin was with Katie and Sadie, who adored him as usual. Noah was reading a book in the corner. I walked up to him.

"Hey, Noah!" I said. He didn't look up from his book.

"Hi, Cody," he said. "How's life?"

"Boring. There's nothing to do! I'm even considering hanging out with Sierra!" I answered.

"It's Christmas Eve, Cody. At least get into the spirit of the holiday," Noah said.

"You're one to talk. You're not even doing anything but read and talk to me," I complained.

"I don't celebrate Christmas. I'm Jewish. I celebrate Hanukkah," Noah explained.

"It's not specifically Christmas! See? There's a menorah right over there next to the Christmas tree! There's one for Kwanzaa, too. I think LeShawna celebrates that," I explained.

"It's the last day of Hanukkah, and I'm spending it here, at this stupid party! I want to play with a dreidel, like I did when I was a small child!" Noah said.

"I have a Jewish aunt, and she gave me two dreidels. I brought them with me. I thought that if I had a friend who was Jewish, I would give them one of them," I said, producing two dreidels from my back pocket. I handed one to Noah, who took it and looked at it closely. I saw a look of excitement in his eyes, a look I don't think I've ever seen before.

"Thank you, Cody!" I heard him say as I felt two arms around me in a tight hug. He let me go and smiled. He went to the floor and spun the top. I actually heard him laugh for the first time in a while. He was like a little child who had gotten just what he had wanted for Christmas. Well, technically, he was, only it was for Hanukkah, not Christmas.

I stood up, leaving Noah in his happiness, and went over to LeShawna, who looked as if she was about to cry.

"Is something wrong, LeShawna?" I asked. She nodded.

"I'm not with my family on Christmas! Sure, Harold gave me a great gift, but I just want to get a little Christmas cheer that has nothing to do with gifts!" LeShawna explained.

"I know just how to fix that!" I said. Trent was just finishing his song as I walked up to him with LeShawna following me. I asked that he'd let me play a song and he moved over to let me in. I started playing a funny Christmas song. Trent knew the words and sang along. LeShawna cheered up immediately. She was laughing by the end of the song.

Wow, I feel like Santa Claus. I'm giving some holiday cheer to those who really need it.

Next thing I knew, I heard retching coming from Izzy, Owen, and Blaineley's direction. I looked over there and saw Izzy puking in a trash can. That's why it smelled like vomit in here! I walked over to them and started to chat.

"Well, you see, I ate too much. Could someone get me some Pepto-Bismol or something, please?" Izzy said.

Oh, boy.


End file.
